


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: EXO OTP Prompts [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hopeful Ending, Implied Relationships, Inspired by Real Events, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oh Sehun-centric, Park Chanyeol-centric, Sad Park Chanyeol, Sehun loves his hyungs, Soft Oh Sehun, Sweet Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Chanyeol is dragged away from his busy life by Sehun,so they can relax with a picnic.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Series: EXO OTP Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911928
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**10:25 AM**

_Straight to voice-mail again._

Sehun sighed as he hung up Chanyeol's number,not bothering to leave a message this time. _I wish that he would at least text me._ He thinks to himself. _He knows how much that he worries me when he goes and does this._


End file.
